


Memorandum

by OminousLiquid



Category: Legend of Zelda, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hyrule warriors - Freeform, Legend of Zelda (Skyward Sword), Legend of Zelda (Twilight Princess), Legend of Zelda - Freeform, M/M, Oooo ye makin looove-, Sex, Smut, bxb - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:49:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7373377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OminousLiquid/pseuds/OminousLiquid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of scenarios for Team Villain. Amidst the voyage of battle, many things can bloom, some are committed to memory... Others, are best left in the whispers of darkness...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memorandum

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is Ominous Liquid! I had an account before, but I deleted it because I had gotten into a rather... Bad time WINK WONK- but no seriously! Feel free to request more pairings or scenarios in the comments below! Thank you!

A decisive victory it was for Ganondorf's faction of the war. In fact, he actually got to see the princess' sorry face when he had won over their armory! And better yet, she had no choice but to flee!

Ah, the look on her face was priceless! Like the sweetest of wine was victory tasted. It was all thanks to the stealth of one of his most competent warrior. Yes, Ghirahim, the Demon Lord who's just retired to his quarters. At least he's not one of our main protagonists today, no. It's Ganondorf. Ganondorf and Zant. 

Zant for one was not oblivious to what alcoholic drinks were. He had not tolerance for them whatsoever, so he usually stayed away from those. Ganondorf on the other hand, was well acquainted with wine. Some would think him a rum person because of his title and behavior, but he had a sensible taste when it came to drinks. To make the story shorter, Ganondorf hadn't quite expected this particular wine to be so strong. It was offered to him as a celebration for the victory, and he very well couldn't refuse this kind of celebration. It gets sort of.... Out of hand however. 

'Twas a night to remember either way you look at it. Ganondorf was on his third cup of wine that evening, due to the insistence of his troops to let loose a little. Of course, with all due respect since they wouldn't very much survive if the Gerudo King was angered. Much to his surprise, Zant as well had tried a little... But only a bit. And now he's sort of buzzed, and can't very well tell if either the world is spinning or his head is. 

It was all because he saw his master enjoying his time, and he was his main example in life. He actually loosened up instead of slouching in his room planning the next attack. You'd think he'd be an angry drunk.

Zant took it upon himself to think, "if he can let loose... Maybe I can! Just a little..."

And look where that got him.

 

 

Calloused hands make their way up his waist in the darkness, their godly strength suppressed so he could roam the most intimate nooks and dips on Zant's form. He panted out in ecstasy to being touched by whom he looked up to.   
"A-aaah! Master! M-Master!" The Gerudo didn't even have to look at him to tell that he was a mess at that moment. He couldn't bring himself to care about anything right now, since he wasn't really affecting anything or anyone by doing this. He took to memory how the Twili writhed beneath him in such an obscenely delicious display. He slid his hand down to his waist, gently kneading the skin beneath the male's pants, where a collected warmth and wetness was prominent. Zant keened as he threw his head back. His master, no, his god was touching him. 

 

Oh what a dream it was! He was in heaven right now. He wondered what he'd done to recieve such a delightful present. He panted harder, already out of breath and emotionally unraveled before his master.   
"Zant. I had always known you were my most devoted servant...but this... is unheard of." He grabbed the Twili by his hair and rutted against him, his hips undulating against the sopping wetness covering the other's pants.   
"M-Master, I am sorry! I... I am disgusted with myself... I am not worthy..." The creature before him shook and quivered, the folds of his chamber trembling to release both his already slick and wet members. He wasn't ordered to. He wouldn't. "Ah-aaah!" The larger male stilled the other, running his tongue against those sensitive heat pits at the corners of his mouth. 

 

He made every roll of his hips more delectable than the last, breathing out a warm breath against the Twili's face. Zant picked up the scent of the strong wine, intoxicating and alluring. "Master please..." He whined out wantonly. "It... It hurts..." He was cut off by his own wail of pleasure as his master abruptly parted their hips to replace them with his fingers, making sure to rub them torturously slow against the skin beneath, the fabric creating an addicting friction against his nethers.   
"Did I order you to do anything, Zant?" He whispered in the Twili's ear.   
"N-No..." He shook as he heard his name, how satisfying it was to hear it from the red haired man's lips.   
"Mhh... Interesting..." The Gerudo breathed against Zant's neck as he sucked on the rune covered skin. Zant parted his legs more, whimpering and mewling pathetically under his lord's ministrations. 

Ganondorf pinned Zant against the bed with startling care. And at that point, he must've decided he'd been finished with foreplay as he ripped the usurper's trousers off, as well as his underwear. But he lifted up his tunic. He thought he'd noticed something lacking there. He trailed his index from the top to the end of the Twili's slit, drawing out whatever voice he had left as he watched the flushing wet skin flutter underneath his touch. He licked his lips. "Hmmmh..." The Gerudo hummed with interest as he gently parted the folds to see the writhing tendrils beneath. Good. He shall do nicely. 

 

"You may do as you wish now, Twili." Ganondorf commanded as he watched the tendrils be released, the natural lubricant produced cascading down the lips of the chamber. The Twili, surprisingly began to touch himself, dipping his odd but symetrically designed fingers inside and letting out a long and sweet string of 'oohs' and 'aahs'. The Gerudo watched the display with morbid interest as the twin cocks twisted and licked against eachother in desperation. It didn't take too much for the Twili to release. He convulsed and writhed, still beneath the desert king's warm body. As the foreign soul arched and threw his hips into the air, Ganondorf parted from him. The usurper's nethers recieving such coolness from the brisk night air makes him scream in pleasure as his lonely folds contracted erratically around his aching members. The Gerudo began to strip out of his armor and clothes, long done with just keeping watch. 

The Twili, sensitive and already spent, watched with amazement as the Gerudo stripped. His muscles rippled beneath his battle scarred skin. Zant licked his lips almost involuntarily as he watched his master's large member spring from his pants. He almost fainted, aroused once more his members begin to slide against eachother, his legs pressing together in shame as he looked off to the side. Ganondorf took his jaw.   
"Look at me, usurper, I want to see your face when I take you." He hissed.   
"Yes master..." Zant breathed out, enthralled by the thought that he would be filled with his master.   
"Good." The leader grunted, dipping his fingers into the other's drooling mouth with a snide grin, ordering him to suck.

 

Obeying his master, Zant does so, earning a hum of approval. After sufficiently being lubricated, the fingers retract as he slips one into the other male, causing him to breathe out a cry. He thrusted in and out until he was ready for a second, then a third. The Twili was elated to have such a thing happened, as he openly accepted this even as he groaned in pain. He did not ask for more as what his master gave was sufficient. Said Gerudo pulled out after the Twili was sufficiently prepared, slipping his member inside instead of his fingers, grunting slightly at the tightness that greeted him. He rolled his head back a bit as he slowly slipped in deeper, the Twili practically yelping at the sudden intrusion, but enjoying it all the same as he mewled pleasureably.   
"Oh yes master! Mmmh! Mmmmmh!" Zant arched his hips for a better angle, and his master pushed them back down.   
"One would think you were a slut to make such sounds. What indignity..." His master hissed as he pulled out, only to thrust back inside in a rough manner. The lankier male squealed and seemed to not know what to do with himself as his master began to pound into him without mercy. 

It was a dance of primal, pure desire. It continued on until the Twili was completely spent and had released multiple times, sobbing quietly now instead of moaning. The Gerudo stopped abruptly and buried deep inside the Twili, his member twitching before he released, long and drawn out into the Twili. He made no sound as he did so, digging his nails into the bedsheets above the usurper's shoulder.

 

Zant moaned softly as he rocked in time with his master, helping him ride out his orgasm in a tired and languid fashion. The Gerudo slipped out when he had steadied, grabbing the Twili by the waist and pulling him to himself on the bed. Ah yes, he could get used to having this small trifle within his arms.   
"You are mine, Zant." The Gerudo croons.   
"Yes master... Of course..." Zant replied. 

The silence was filled with the soft rustling of blankets as they were covered, the Gerudo male roaming his hands even still over the Twili's body, memorizing every inch of skin, of his property, before he drifts off. The Twili silently wonders, if he will still be on his master's mind when morning comes.... As he always does. 

 

-

 

The next morning Zant woke up, sitting on the bed to find that the Gerudo, unsurprisingly had left. He did not feel disheartened, heavens no. Though he did feel a twinge of sadness at his heart since he had not woken up in his master's warm arms as he'd fallen asleep, he got up to face the day. However, any thoughts of his master passing this off as a one night's stand, as something that never happened, the look and proud smirk that he gave him when he entered the meeting room for the next mission briefing... It told him all he needed to know. 

 

He had committed it to memory.


End file.
